Fuzhou Waixing Computer Science
Fuzhou Waixing Computer Science & Technology Co. Ltd. (Chinese: ) currently known as Waixing Education Technology and sometimes Waixing Technology ( ) is a Chinese company known for making unlicensed Famicom games and other electronics. The company was founded on November 18, 1993. As well as originally developed games, they also released Chinese translations of Japanese games under their own name, for example, Fire Emblem. Atop of this, Waixing also developed games built into various consoles since somewhere around 2005 - including those developed by Subor and Macro Winners - notably for various Wii clones such as the Zone 40 and MiWi. Some are Famicom-based (either standard Famiclone hardware, or VR Technology hardware with an enhanced colour palette) while others use certain 16-bit or 32-bit architectures. Some of these games were developed by Nice Code Software, Cube Technology, and possibly JungleTac, but feature Waixing copyrights on their title screens. In the case where additional changes were made to these games when released elsewhere, including those of the Nice Code library, they would usually have different title screens, graphics, or even an entirely new set of music. Nowadays, Waixing has finished Famicom development (although their TMall site has their FC library available) and now manufactures Wii clones and educational software. Formation Waixing was formed on November 18, 1993 after the split of a joint venture with Micro Genius called Chengdu Tai Jing Da Dong Computer Co, which developed games such as Journey to the West and Aladdin II.http://s4.zetaboards.com/PGC_Forums/topic/8014265/1/#new Future staff of Waixing would also join when Hengmao Electronics, UMC's mainland development team, was closed after the failure of the Super A'can. According to its website, Waixing is now the "Z R & D center" of Zhong Shan Binary Star Educational Technology Holdings Co., Ltd. Waixing is also the parent company of - or at least in close cooperation with - Subor, a prolific manufacturer of keyboard-based and standard Famicom clones, including other varieties of consoles and electronics. This company is also based in Zhongshan. Aliases *''ESC Co. Ltd.'' (Which likely stands for Extraterrestrial Software Company, as their Chinese name is Alien Technology. They used this name between 1993 and 1996). *''Fuzhou Coolboy Electronics Co., Ltd'' '(福州酷哥电子有限公司) - certain Waixing games were re-released under this name (usually with title hacks). Some carts have both companies' names, and most Coolboy Famicom carts use the same shell as Waixing's without the moulded Waixing logo, so this may be an alias for Waixing or at least a very closely related company. Probably related to the Coolboy series of handheld consoles by Subor. Connected companies *''Bensheng *''Subor'' *''Union Bond'' - Developer of games published by Mars. *''Mars Production'' - Supposedly founded to publish games rejected by Waixing. They seem to have started around 2000. *''Henggedianzhi '' - Certain Waixing games were developed or re-released under this name. (usually with title hacks) Famicom cartridge games *ES-1013 Lin Ze Xu Jin Yan (林则徐禁烟 aka "Lin Zexu Banned the Opium") *ES-1014 Uncharted Waters 7 (大航海VII Da Hang Hai 7) - a strategy game. A title screen hack of this game is named Sea Warfare of the Pacific (决战太平洋 Jue Zhan Tai Ping Yang) *ES-1016 San Guo Zhong Lie Chuan (三国忠烈传, aka "The Story of Three Kingdoms") *ES-1017 Mo Yu Ying Xiong Chuan (魔域英雄传, aka Hero on Devil Lands) *ES-1018 The Legend of Zelda (神密金三角 Shen Mi Jin San Jiao) - Chinese translation of original game *ES-1019 Tian Wang Jiang Mo Chuan (天王降魔传, aka "Gods and Devils") *ES-1020 Mo Dao Shi Yin Mou (魔道士阴谋, aka "Conjurer Scheme") - Chinese translation of Little Magic *ES-1021 Duo Bao Xiao Ying Hao - Guang Ming Yu An Hei Chuan Shuo ''(夺宝小英豪 - 光明与黑暗传说) *ES-1022 ''SD Gundam Gachapon Senshi 3: Eiyū Senki (絕代英雄 Jue Dai Ying Xiong) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1023 Hanjuku Hero (龙珠英雄 Long zhu ying xiong "Dragon Gem Hero") - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1028 Happy Biqi III: World Fighter (快乐比奇III-地球战士) - a port of Earthworm Jim 2 with Jim (the main player) replaced by a regular kid. *ES-1029 Final Fantasy (银河时代 Yin He Shi Dai) - Chinese translation of original game *ES-1030 Shui Hu Zhuan (水浒传 "Water Margin Legend") *ES-1033 Jing Hua Yuan (镜花缘, Flowers in the Mirror) - A run-and-gun game based on the novel of the same name by Li Ruzhen *ES-1034 Xi Tian Qu Jing 2 (西天取经 2, aka Journey to the West 2, sequel to the Micro Genius/Tai Jing Da Dong game) *ES-1036 Phantasy Star IV (外星战士 Wai Xing Zhan Shi) - cut down version of ES-1006 *ES-1039 Lu Ye Xian Zong (绿野仙踪 - The Wizard of Oz, aka "God Gives Directions") *ES-1043 Shanghai Tycoon (大富翁II - 上海大亨 Da Fu Weng II: Shang Hai Da Heng) - A port of the PC game. *ES-1045 China Soccer League for Division A (甲A Jiǎ A) *ES-1046 Traitor Legend (风云, Feng Yun) *ES-1047 Dragon Quest IV (勇者斗恶龙IV Yong Zhe Dou E Long IV) - Chinese translation of Dragon Quest I *ES-1048 Dragon Quest VI (勇者斗恶龙VI Yong Zhe Dou E Long VI) - Chinese translation of Dragon Quest III *ES-1050 Ying Lie Qun Xia Zhuan (英烈群俠傳, aka "Heroes Legend") - Mr Fu Zan of Yanshan Software worked on this game *ES-1051 Sui Tang Yan Yi (隋唐演义, Story of Sui and Tang Dynasty) - Shares developers with Tai Jing Da Dong's Aladdin 2. *ES-1052 Yang Jia Xiang (杨家将, Yang's Troops) (ES-1062?) *ES-1053 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (圣火徽章II代 Shen Guo Hui Zhang II Dai) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1054 Shao Nian You Xia (少年游侠, aka "Young Chivalry") *ES-1055 Final Fantasy II (宇宙战将 Yu Zhou Zhan Jiang "Space General") - Chinese translation the of original game *ES-1057 San Guo Zhi: Xiong Ba Tian Xia (三国志 - 雄霸天下 aka "Fighting for Supremacy") *ES-1058 Xia Ke Qing Jing Ke Ci Qin Wang (俠客情荊軻刺秦王 aka "Knight Love Emperor and the Assassin") *ES-1060 Napoleon's War (帝国风暴 Di Guo Feng Bao) *ES-1064 Dragon Ball Z: Assault of the Saiyans (七龙珠 Qi Long Zhu) - Chinese translation of the original game *ES-1065 Mo Fa Men Zhi Ying Xiong Wu Di (魔法门之英雄无敌) - A port of Heroes of Might & Magic, aka M&M Heroes *ES-1066 Xi Chu Ba Wang (西楚霸王 "West Chu Conqueror") *ES-1067 Satomi Hakkenden (八宝奇珠 - 里见八犬传 Ba Bao Qi Zhu - Li Jian Ba Quan Zhuan) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1069 Mo Shen Fa Shi (魔神法师, aka Demogorgon Monk) *ES-1070 Final Fantasy II (帝国时代) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game. Title screen hack of ES-1055. *ES-1071 San Xia Wu Yi - Yu Mao Chuan Qi (三侠五义) *ES-1072 Dong Zhou Lie Guo Zhi (东周列国志) *ES-1074 Chu Liu Xiang (楚留香) (Re-released by Henggedianzi as Meng Huan) *ES-1076 Doraemon (机器猫小叮当 Ji Qi Mao Xiao Ding Dang, literally Machine Cat Small Ding Dong, two different Chinese names for Doraemon. Also called "Socat" on some cartridge labels.) - A hack of Somari. *ES-1077 Dragon Quest VIII ''(勇者斗恶龙VIII, Yong Zhe Dou E Long VIII) *ES-1078 ''GRANDIA (格兰蒂亚 Ge Lan Di Ya, another version of this game is named Fan Kong Jing Ying, released by Henggedianzi) *ES-1079 Xiao Ao Jiang Hu (笑傲江湖, The Smiling, Proud Wanderer/Swordsman) *ES-1080 Pi Nuo Cao De Fu Su (匹诺曹的复苏 "The Recovery of Pinocchio") *ES-1081 Chong Wu Da Jia Zu: Bu Lou Fen Zheng ''(宠物大家族-部落纷争 aka "Pet Family".) *ES-1082 ''Pokémon Red (宠物小精灵 - 红版 Chong Wu Xiao Jing Ling - Hong Ban) *ES-1084 Sangokushi II: Haō no Tairiku''' (三国志Ⅱ San Guo Zhi II) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game'' *ES-1085 '''''Chong Wu Jin Hua Shi (宠物进化史, aka "Pet Evolve". A title screen hack of ES-1081 and uses different tiles for the overworld) *ES-1086 Digimon 4 Crystal Edition (数码暴龙4水晶版 Shu Ma Bao Long 4 Shui Jing Ban) *ES-1087 Shui Hu Shen Shou (水浒神兽/水滸神獸) *ES-1088 Pokémon Gold (口袋精灵王 - 金 Kou Dai jing Ling Wang - Jin) - Hack of ES-1082. Changes intro and title screen *ES-1090 Pokémon Diamond (口袋精灵-钻石 Kou Dai Jing Ling - Zuan Shi, aka 口袋钻石之宠物小精灵2 Kou Dai Zuan Shi Zhi Chong Wu Xiao Jing Ling 2) *ES-1091 Fu Jia San Guo (富甲三国 “Wealthy Three”) *ES-1092 Meng Jun Gan Si Dui (盟军敢死队 aka Commandos, re-released by Henggedianzi as Po Fu Chen Zou)http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_dda100e10101f44t.html *ES-1093 Chong Wu - Fei Cui/''Kou Dai Jing Ling - Fei Cui'' (宠物·翡翠/口袋精灵·翡翠, Pokemon Jade. aka 宠物翡翠 - 宠物小精灵IV Chong Wu Fei Cui - Chong Wu Xiao Jing Ling IV) - This game attempts to mimic Keitai Denjuu Telefang. *ES-1094 Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza (激戰弗利薩之孫悟飯 Ji Zhan Fu Li Sa Zhi Sun Wu Fan) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1095 Captain Tsubasa II – Super Striker (足球小将 Zu Qiu Ziao Jiang) AKA (天使之翼 Tian Shi Zhi Ti) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1096 Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (七龙珠Z外传-赛亚人灭绝计划 Qi Long Zhu Z Wai Zhuan: Sai Ya Ren Mei Jue Ji Hua) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1097 Xi You Ji Hou Zhuan (西游记后传) *ES-1098 Legend Of Zelda: A Link to The Past (塞尔达传说-三神之力 Sai Er Da Chuan Shuo: San Shen Zhi Li) - a port of the SNES game. On the cart it says ES-1096. *ES-1099 Ling Jie Hu Fa - Shock (灵界护法) *ES-1100 Golden Axe III (战斧) - port of Golden Axe III *ES-1100 Huo Yan Wen Zhang - Sheng Zhan De Xi Pu (火炎纹章-圣战的系谱 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) *ES-1102 Sanada Jū Yūshi (真田十勇士 Zhen Tian Shi Yong Shi) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1103 Columbus: Ōgon no Yoake (哥伦布传 Gelunbu Zhuan) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1104 Final Fantasy 3 - Chinese translation of the original game *ES-1105 Sugoro Quest: Dice no Senshi Tachi (赌神 Du Shen) aka (洛克人X Luo Ke Ren X) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1106 Dragon Quest V (勇者斗恶龙V Yong Zhe Dou E Long V) *ES-1107 Sheng Huo Hui Zhang III (圣火徽章III代 Fire Emblem III) - a title screen hack of ES-1100 Huo Yan Wen Zhang (with faster transitions)http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_dda100e10101dbte.html *ES-1108 Rong Yu Xun Xhang (荣誉勋章) - Chinese translation of Akagawa Jirou no Yuurei Ressha *ES-1109 The Mummy (神鬼传奇 Shen Gui Chuan Qi) *ES-1110 Genghis Khan (成吉思汗 Cheng Ji Si Han) *ES-1111 Square's Tom Sawyer (汤姆历险记 Tang Mu Li Xian Ji) - Chinese Translation of the Japanese game *ES-1112 Crystalis (天神之剑 Tian Shen Zhi Jian) - Chinese translation of Crystalis aka Godslayer *ES-1114 Fa Lao Wang Chuan Shuo (法老王传说) - AKA The Curse of King Tut's Tomb *ES-1115 Chaos World - (混沌世界 Hun Dun Shi Jie) - Chinese translation the of Japanese game *ES-1119 Guai Wu Zhizao Zhe 1 (怪物制造者1 aka Monster Maker 1) *ES-1120 Guai Wu Zhizao Zhe 2 (怪物制造者2 aka Monster Maker 2) *ES-1125 Mōryō Senki Madara (鬼魅战记 Gui Mei Zhan Ji) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1130 Dragon Ball Z III - Killer Androids (龍珠Z3人造人系列 Long Zhu Z3 Ren Zao Ren Lie Zhuan) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1137 Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (龙之谷 Long Zhi Gu) AKA Chuang Shi Ji Ying Xiong (创世纪英雄) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *ES-1138 Feng Se Huan Xiang (風色幻想 Wind Fantasy) *''Chao Ji Da Zhan Lue'' (超级大战略) - Chinese hack of (Super) Daisenryaku. *''Desert Storm'' (Contra-style game similar to Super Contra 7. Can be found on Qi Sheng Long Famiclones) *''Doraemon: Giga Zombie no Gyakushū'' (哆啦A夢之超時空曆險 Duo La A Meng Zhi Chao Shi Kong Li Xian) - Chinese translation of the Japanese game *''Dragon Knife'' (屠龙刀) (Shares developers with Tai Jing Da Dong's Aladdin 2) *''Hua Rong Dao'' (華容道) - Can be found on Qi Sheng Long Famiclones. Also known as Trizone Combat on the FC LCD 14-in-1 Study cartridge. *''Ji Du Shan En Chou Ji'' (基督山恩仇記 "Le Comte de Monte Christo") *''Mei Guo Fu Hao'' (美国富豪) *''Feng Shen Bang'' (封神榜 aka Myth Struggle) - Hack of Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2 *''Pokémon Silver'' *''San Guo Zhi'' (三国志) *''Shi Wang Chaunqi'' (狮王传 奇, Lion King Legengsic) *''Shu Ma Bao Bei'' (数码宝贝) - Digimon Crystal with Coolboy Intro *''Super Contra 7'' (超级战魂 Chao Ji Zhan Hun) aka Super Contra 8 and Super Fight 1 *''Xing Ji Wu Shi - Super Fighter'' (星际武士) - A hack of Street Blaster V Turbo 20 by Cony Soft. Mars/Union Bond Famiclone/Plug & Play Console Games A number of Famiclones and other plug & play console systems, especially those made by Subor, include games copyrighted to Waixing. Unlike Waixing's Famicom cartridge releases (which are mostly Chinese RPGs), these are usually action or puzzle games. NES-based Many games copyrighted to Waixing that exist on OneBus based Famiclone (VT02 or VT03) consoles are developed by Nice Code Software and are listed on that company's page, but the following are exclusive to Waixing consoles and may have been developed by other companies. They also appear on Coolboy Famiclones. Most exist in both VT02 and VT03 versions but some were only produced for one or the other. *'Boxing Wrestle' - Modified version of JungleTac's Knockdown. The VT03 version of this uses a picture of The Rock on the title screen. *'Desert Gunman' - Hack of Wild Gunman. *'Diamond' - An Arkanoid clone, but different to Nice Code's identically-titled clone; there are no diamonds in this version, the physics are also more consistent but it only has one level. *'Edacity Snakes' - Modified version of JungleTac's Hungry Worm, a Snake clone. *'Exciting Boxing' - The intro is similar to those in the Rocky films. On the player select screen, Junior is actually Chuck Liddell from UFC. *'Fireman' - A clone of Flying Hero with only one level. *'Helli-Mission' - Uses a remake of the "Tim 2" tune from Lemmings. Developed by Cube Technology. *'Hitting Mices' - Modified version of JungleTac's Drop Em. *'Goal Keeper/Penalty Kick' - Both are hacks of Hummer Team's Soccer of the World, separating the kicking and goalkeeping portions into two different games. Penalty Kick actually says "Penrlty Kick" on the title screen. *'Guard Farm' - Hack of Duck Hunt. *'Highway Racing I' - A clone of Road Fighter. *'Overspeed Racing' - Similar to Highway Racing I, but in a pseudo-3D perspective. *'Police Skill' - Hack of Hogan's Alley. *'Shooting Balloons' - Modified version of JungleTac's Balloon Pop. Sometimes misspelled as "Shooting Ballons". *'Table Tennis' - Modified version of JungleTac's Ping Pong, a Pong clone. Some versions have different graphics. Music from the VT03 version was used was used in a Casino plug & play console by V-Tac. *'Table Tennis' (Vii version) - The intro music is taken from a Sunsoft game. *'Tank' - Clone of Battle City. *'Xmas Gift' - Clone of Nice Code's Mad Xmas, coded from scratch. *'Square' - A clone of Tengen's version of Tetris. In addition, several VT03-exclusive hacks of official NES games were created for Waixing Famiclones, including: *'Boat Race' - Hack of Eliminator Boat Duel. *'Crazy Racing' - Hack of Astro Fang - Super Machine. *'Slalom' - Hack of Rare's Slalom. These consoles often include updates of certain games previously released by both Waixing and Inventor, such as: *Super Fight I (a version of Super Contra 7) *Desert Storm *Dragon Knife *Happy Biqi *Hua Rong Dao *F-22 (Inventor) *Blood of Jurassic/Jurassic Park *Monkey King These games are usually severely cut-down; the original Inventor version of F-22 has 16 levels, whereas Waixing's Famiclone version only has 3. 16-bit These games are usually found built into Wii clones or generic handhelds. Some are updated versions of 8-bit games. *Bomberman *Commander aka Super X-man - a Contra clone. Commander still has a voice clip saying "Super X-man" on the title screen. At least one version of Super X-man has no voice and appears to be more advanced (including multiple selectable characters) *Diamond *Edacity Snakes - Rips off Sonic the Hedgehog's title screen. *Fish War *Hitting Mices aka Mouse Bang - Uses a remake of the Donkey Kong theme as well as artwork from Donkey Kong Country and Tom & Jerry. Mouse Bang replaces Donkey Kong with a modified version of Woody from Toy Story but retains the Donkey Kong music. *Highway Racing *Merry Noshery *Overspeed Racing *Protean Girl *Pyramid - A exact Copy of the Puzzle Game Luxor with only 6 original Levels. In the original game, the Goal is to shoot down several color ball quenes with the matching color balls you shoot, till the bar down below fills up full and watch out, that the color ball quene won't reach the pyramid, in this version instead,you shoot down only one color ball quene and the bar down below is only the distance, how far the color ball quene is far away from the pyramid. *Saving Rabbit Bill *Square *Shooting Balloons - Sometimes misspelled as "Shooting Ballons". Game Boy games *ES-2006 Guang Ming Zhi Zi *ES-2014 Huo Yan Wen Zhang *ES-???? Huanxiang Rensheng (Fantasy Life) - An original board game/RPG hybrid based loosely on Milton Bradley's Game of Life. *ES-???? Tian Dao 108 Xing (天導108星) *ES-???? Inner Senses (異度空間) Trivia *Some of Waixing's earliest games used PCPaint fonts. *Some of Waixing's earliest games mixed Simplified and Traditional Chinese. *Waixing's English name is the romanization of "alien planet" (外星 - wai xing) *Waixing released their Famicom games in two different cases: rectangular boxes (original prints) and square boxes (reprints). The square-cased games don't display properly on regular NES systems due to the setup of the pins (which can be fixed with proper soldering) while the rectangular-cased games do. This might be due to the fact that clone systems are cheaper and more readily-available nowadays, so their boards were altered to be primarily compatible with them. *Several Waixing games appear on multiple bootleg consoles, including "Edacity Snakes", "Hua Rong Dao", and several others. Gallery WaixingCatalogMagazine.jpg|Waixing Games, Electronic Game Software Magazine. ChijLiuXiang.PNG|Waixing Games 2. CartuchoGBC.jpg|Waixing Game Boy Color Cartridge. References External links *The Unofficial Waixing Science and Technology Game Catalog *Waixing's TMall shop Category:1990s companies Category:Companies from Fuzhou, China Category:Companies Still in Business Category:Developers Category:Hardware manufacturers Category:Hitek Category:JungleTac Category:Micro Genius Category:Nice Code Software Category:Publishers Category:Waixing